Peter Pan: A Faerie Tale
by SilvaraWilde
Summary: Everyone has heard the story of Peter Pan. But has anyone ever heard the story from the Faerie viewpoint?
1. Default Chapter

Silvara Wilde (LadyLark@hotmail.com)

Rating: PG-13

Any comments, suggestions, flames, rants, are always welcome. Though the last

2 will be given the respect they deserve. (Read: they will be used for virtual kitty-litter.)

Standard disclaimers apply. I do not own any rights to Peter Pan or the characters therein. They all belong to J. M. Barrie; I am merely borrowing them for a while.

Peter Pan: A Faerie Tale

      All boys, except one, grow up. Isn't that the way the story goes? Well, not this time. This time you will get to read the really real version. Peter Pan was not a 10-year-old boy. He was not even a boy really. And his nemesis was not a sea captain. The Lost Boys weren't really boys either. Wendy, John, and Michael WERE children however. Wait, I'm getting ahead of myself. Let me start at the beginning. No, that would take longer than you have on earth to tell… Let me start simply with this:

      The smell of scorched earth and blood was everywhere. The charred remains of friend and foe alike littered the ground. Everywhere was a reminder of the latest battle. The latest struggle to keep the Unseelie hoards out of their home. 

      "This cannot go on. Our people grow weaker the longer we fight." A voice whispered from the midst of the carnage. A slender form picked its way to the edge of the war zone. His short brown hair and usually laughing eyes, dulled now with dirt, sweat, and pain.

      "Nothing seems to stop them Peter. All we're able to do is slow them."

      The brown haired youth ran his hand through his hair distractedly. "I know Nibs. It's almost like they found a way to twist our magic against us. If we could only find a way to change our magic they would no longer be able to kill us as easily."

      "Peter!" A younger, blonde-haired boy panted his way up the slope. "Peter you must come quickly. Your mother—" Falling to his knees, he was wracked with a coughing fit. Wiping his mouth with the back of his right hand, blood gleamed in the faint light.

      "Slightly, what's happened? What's wrong with Mother?" Peter knelt beside his friend, resting one hand on the other's back; he glowed for a brief moment. Looking wearier if possible, he waited for the answer. His heart afraid it already knew.

      "You should not waste your magic on me." Slightly knocked Peter's hand away. "Your mother waits beyond the grove at her tree. Peter, one of them got her, hurry!"

      Already on his feet, Peter was running before the last word left Slightly's mouth. Fear a bitter taste on the back of his tongue, he hurdled the bodies, rocks and branches heedlessly. Only one thought in his head. She must not die. Not before he could get to her. Not yet!

      At last he reached the tree. A tall ash, planted the day his mother was born. It would die when she did, their lives linked as all the trees were to their children. His mother was a small, still shape at its base, yet he knew she still lived. The tree was still green…

      "Mother." Taking her hand in his own, eyes filling with unshed tears; he knew her wounds were beyond the greatest of their healers, let alone his own small gifts.

      Her green eyes were dull with pain. Blonde hair tangled around her face, she stared up at him and tried to smile. "Peter. Do not cry son, there is not time. You must find a way around the Unseelie magic's before all our people are lost. Look to the world above, their magic is different from ours. Perhaps there—" she gasped, shuddering with pain, her skin turned translucent. "Perhaps…" the breath left her and she was gone.

      Peter let the tears fall silently as he composed his mother's body. _I will avenge you mother. I swear it!_

      Standing, still wrapped in silent grief, he walked from the grove, twisting the magic around himself; he opened a Door and stepped through. Closing it before anyone could stop him. There alone in the moonlight of the world above, he sank to his knees once again and let the tears fall freely.

      "Boy, why are you crying?" A young girl stood near. Her long brown curls tied back with a blue bow. How Peter had missed seeing her, even clouded by grief, he knew not.

      He stood rapidly. Hiding his grief behind a mask, he bowed formally to her. "What is your name child?"

      "Wendy Moria Angela Darling. What's yours?"


	2. Peter Pan: A Faerie Tale Part 2

Silvara Wilde (LadyLark@hotmail.com)

Rating: PG-13

Any comments, suggestions, flames, rants, are always welcome. Though the last

2 will be given the respect they deserve. (Read: they will be used for virtual kitty-litter.)

Standard disclaimers apply. I do not own any rights to Peter Pan or the characters therein. They all belong to J. M. Barrie; I am merely borrowing them for a while.

Peter Pan: A Faerie Tale Part 2

            "Peter Pan." He watched her as he replied. What was a child doing outside all alone? What possible reason could she have for being in this place, at this time?

            "Are you lost too? Is that why you were crying?" She took a few steps closer to him as the moon came out from behind the clouds. "Oh!" Seeing now that he was not just a slightly older child as she had thought, she stopped, eyes wide.

            Peter sat down in the grass, legs crossed Indian-style and smiled in what he hoped was a reassuring way given the fact he was still covered in dirt and worse from the battle he had just fought. "Where do you live Wendy? Perhaps I can help you find the way?"

            "I live with my parents and brothers near Kensington Gardens. Where do YOU live?"

            Not wishing to alarm the child any more than he had already, and not wanting to explain about where on Earth, or rather Under it, he lived he said the first thing that came to him. "Second to the right and straight on till morning." Winking as he did so to let her know he didn't expect her to believe him.

            "What a funny address! Is that what they put on your letters?" She asked falling in with the game.

            "I don't get any letters."

            "Surely your Mother gets letters?"

            His mask must have slipped then for impulsively she came to him and reached out hesitantly. "My mother is dead Wendy. But we should get you back to yours. I think Kensington is that way." Standing up, he began to guide her in the darkness as easily as if it had been day. 

            Very soon they came to an area Wendy recognized. "There! Just down there is my street." The house she pointed out to him was dark as though all within slept.

            "Are you sure Wendy? Why isn't anyone out looking for you?"

            "Well, Mother was telling us stories about faeries and John and Michael said there was no such thing. I told them there were and that I bet they came out at night when no one was around. So they dared me to go prove it…" She looked down embarrassed. "Mother and Father didn't know; we waited till they were sleeping."

            Peter frowned. "You know that was foolish Wendy, what if something had happened to you?"

            "I know, and I didn't even get to see a faerie, so I guess my brothers were right, they don't exist."

            His mother's words suddenly rang in his head. "Look to the world above" she had said, but this was just a child… How could she possibly help them?

      "Wendy, if I could prove to you and your brothers that faeries and elves and such exist, would you be willing to help me?"

      "How Peter? I'm only eleven, surely I couldn't be much help to you?" Her eyes gave her away however; she very much wanted to see a faerie.

      "Let's go get your brothers first, then I'll explain."


	3. Peter Pan: A Faerie Tale Part 3

Silvara Wilde (LadyLark@hotmail.com)

Rating: PG-13

Any comments, suggestions, flames, rants, are always welcome. Though the last

2 will be given the respect they deserve. (Read: they will be used for virtual kitty-litter.)

Standard disclaimers apply. I do not own any rights to Peter Pan or the characters therein. They all belong to J. M. Barrie; I am merely borrowing them for a while.

Peter Pan: A Faerie Tale Part 3

            "John! Michael! There's a boy here who is going to teach us how to fly!" Wendy said mischievously, knowing that would wake them.

            "Then I shall get up at once." John said, not moving a muscle. Michael hadn't seemed to hear her; he still slept soundly.

            Wendy stomped her foot. "Get up right now! You were the ones who wanted proof, well I found it."

            "Oh very well." John sat up and rubbed the sleep from his eyes. "So where is this boy you were talking about?" 

            Wendy looked around ready to point Peter out and had to look again. No one was in the nursery except for her and her brothers. "He was right there." She pointed to the chair their mother liked to sit in.

            "Well **I** think you made it up so you didn't have to admit you were wrong."

            Meanwhile, in a quite different home under the ground…

            "Peter where did you go? We were worried." Nibs said reproachfully as he watched Peter hurriedly changing clothes after a bath.

            "I know, I'm sorry Nibs, but I don't have time to explain right now. She's going to be thinking she dreamed me up if I don't get back fast. Have you seen Tink? I need her."

            "She who?" Nibs crossed his arms and gave Peter a Look that told him he wasn't leaving till he got a good answer.

            Sighing, Peter ran a hand through his hair. "I met a child in the world Above. She might be able to help us, all I have to do is prove we exist." He grinned wryly at his friend.

            "Which is why you need Tink, of course. Why didn't I guess that in the first place. We're in the middle of a WAR here if you hadn't noticed Peter. This is no time to be bringing children in, it could be more than dangerous; it could be deadly."

            "I know… But I can't help thinking of what Mother said, 'look to the world above', what if this girl and her brothers could think of something we can't? I won't take them into trouble needlessly, you know that. Besides, they have yet to agree. We'll need all the help we can get." He walked out of the room determinedly.

            "Tink is in the same place she always is lately, mending what she can."

            Ready to burst into tears, Wendy sits on her bed. "I did NOT dream it! He was real. I don't know where he went—"

            "To get some proof of course. You didn't think I'd really just vanish on you, did you Wendy?" Peter stepped out of the shadows of the balcony, another smaller form following him as all three children turned towards him.

            "John, Michael." He nodded respectfully towards them. "I am Peter Pan, and this is Tink." Moving up beside him was a girl a little shorter than Wendy, with blonde hair and blue eyes, and…the boys rubbed their eyes, wings? Tink pulled faces at them and wandered off to look around the room as Peter talked, sometimes walking, sometimes flying.

            "Tink is obviously a faerie. Do you know anything about faeries?"

            "I do! When the first baby laughed the first time it broke into pieces and they all went skipping about and those were faeries." Michael said quickly. Tink made a rude noise.

            "Well, that's not quite right but we'll get into that another time. There used to be a faerie for every child, but children think they know so much these days they've stopped believing. If you disbelieve in something enough, it's possible to make it disappear. Usually." Peter's voice was sad. "Though some of the lucky ones were able to escape to my world, quite a lot of creatures are no more." Tink settled down at Peter's feet idly looking at her nails. "So, do you believe?" The siblings looked at each other then nodded vigorously. "Good!"

            "Peter? You said there was something we could do to help? What is it?"

            "You see Wendy, there are good creatures like Faeries, and Unicorns, bad creatures like Goblins, and Boggarts, and ones who can go either way, like Dragons and Elves. They're separated into two Courts, the Seelie and the Unseelie. Usually we are able to thwart them, not immediately, but eventually. This time however, they have found a way to turn our magic against us. We need to find out how to work around that, and to do that, we must learn new magics. We've been apart from humans so long; your magic and ours are different. Would you be willing to teach us your magic?"

            "Wait, are you saying you aren't human?" John looked at Peter skeptically. "You LOOK human to me."

            For answer, Peter moved close enough for them to see his ears. They were delicately pointed at the tips, and his eyes were slit-pupiled like a cats. "I am not mortal John, I never have been. I am an Elf."

            Wendy was still thinking about what Peter had said earlier. "That's perfectly awful Peter! But we can't do magic. How could we teach you?"

            "We just need the stories of magic Wendy, you don't even need to go anywhere, just be willing to write down all the stories you know, we'll see what we can learn from that."

            "I know such lots of stories Peter, it would take too long to write them down. It would be far easier to tell them to you."

            He shook his head. "I might not re-tell them correctly Wendy, we only have a very short chance with this."

            She looked at her brothers, asking a silent question. Slowly they nodded. "Then take us with you Peter. We shall tell them ourselves, it will be faster that way and more people can hear them than read them."

            "Let us go at once! Before mother and father wake." John added.


End file.
